


heading wherever you're leading me to

by scandalous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans George Washington, Vaginal Fingering, highkey subby alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Alexander and George meet at an LGBT club and Alexander'sinterestedin the older man.





	heading wherever you're leading me to

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this... this happened. for seasonofkink, using the free kink which would be age kink. I have a thing for these two's age difference and... this sort of happened.
> 
> title from 'clothes off!!' by gym class heroes. marcus choi is my george.
> 
> enjoy!

Alexander first sees him during an LGBT meetup. He’s taller than him, thinning hair and smart eyes. He taps the mic and starts talking about being a trans person who grew up in the eighties. He says his name is George Washington, and that he’s a forty-two-year-old nonbinary trans man, and something inside Alexander is set afire.

He listens to him talk — he’s smart, and not that good with his words, but good enough he gets applause when he finishes. He spends the afternoon near him, taking sips of wine he’s barely legal enough to drink by two years. He flirts, smiles at him, asks questions about transitioning and how harsh has life been for him.

A woman puts a hand on George’s shoulder and Alexander’s throat feels blocked for a second. He’s forty-two, of course he has a significant other, of course he does — why did he expect otherwise? He’s a fucking idiot. But George just looks at her, smiles. “Hi, Martha. How’s the meetup been treating you?”

“Pretty well,” she says, nodding. She pushes a lock of hair behind her ear; she has highlight on her honey brown cheeks. As much as Alexander is mostly into older men and not into older women, he can say she’s stunning. “I’ve been flirting with this girl with a lesbian patch. She’s been flirting back.”

Alexander lets a sigh of relief that doesn’t go unnoticed by George. George nods before wishing Martha luck and kissing her cheek before she leaves towards the woman. “A friend?” Alexander asks after a few moments of silence.

George nods, and they keep talking. George gives him soft smiles and shoulder nudges, and at one point he puts a hand on his back and pats it. “I should get going. See you around, Alexander.”  
  
“S-see you around, sir.”   
  
George bites his lip, stumbles upon his words. He flushes pink and nods, leaving the place. Alexander can’t help but grin at that.

They don’t sleep together until the meetup after the one they met at.

It’s quiet, just people talking about being trans and nonbinary and gay and bi. One kind of drowns in all the stories of discrimination, of self-destructive behavior, of denial and love and hate. George offhandedly mentions his and Martha’s parents before not touching the topic again.

Alexander guesses it’s a sour topic just like his foster parents are to him. His name, legally, is Alexander Hamilton and has been for two years now. His foster parents still call him by his deadname, voice sickly sweet as they say it. He doesn’t like thinking about them — George seems to have the same distaste in his eyes when he mentions his parents.

“Can we be alone?” Alexander asks shamelessly, offering his hand to the older man. George blinks, looking at him with curiosity and confusion alike. He winks afterward, a smug smile on his lip. The confusion in George’s eyes is gone — desire replaces it.

“Of course, Alexander,” he nods, voice dropping an octave. “There are bedrooms here, no?”

Alexander nods his head.

George takes him to the bedroom in an attempt at gentlemanliness, holding his hand and putting an arm around his waist. As soon as Alexander closes the door behind him, his demeanor changes. George pushes him onto the wall and kisses him hungry and needy and lusty, all teeth and tongue. It makes Alexander a little dizzy as they both rock their hips, George eventually putting a leg between his so he can grind on it.

He groans into George’s mouth, looking up at him. He’s taller than him, not by too much — he’s maybe six inches taller, but it’s enough to make him dizzy and weak on the knees. George is so attractive, thinning hair and a bit of silver on his beard and small eyes. He’s so attractive and all he wants it for him to take him, fuck him, kiss him.

After a while, George takes him onto his lap, a hand gripping at his hip. He squints as he presses kisses into Alexander’s jaw and cheek.

“Please,” he breathes. He’s pulsing with arousal, throbbing and aching for _something_. Maybe George’s fingers — that should be enough for now. He rests his head on George’s shoulder, whining softly.

George pulls him away and looks at him, licking his lips. He has this hunger on his eyes that makes Alexander dizzy — he wants him, he wants him as much (hell, even more, perhaps) as he does. “Get off on my leg, boy,” he commands.

Something about him calling him boy makes his insides twist pleasantly. He’s older— god, he’s nineteen years older. He straddles his leg and rubs himself on his thigh, mewling desperately.

“Good boy, good boy,” he praises before starting to kiss him. His kisses are all teeth and tongue and lips, rough and harsh and unkind. Alexander moans into George’s mouth, fingers digging into the older man’s shoulder. He’s still wearing his suit, and fuck, Alexander will ruin it if he takes his clothes off. The thought makes his skin hot.

George starts taking Alexander’s shirt off, and he whimpers softly, still rubbing himself on his leg. “D-daddy,” he breathes, to then straighten up when he realizes it came out of his mouth. “I, uh.”

“Daddy, huh?” George says, lips curling into an amused smirk. He pushes his hand beneath Alexander’s pants and he whimpers louder. “Call me that, boy. Remind yourself I’m older than you. Come on.”

Alexander digs his fingers into his clothed shoulder as George rubs him. “Daddy, f-fuck, please, daddy!” he whines, bucking his hips against George’s hand.

“Such a needy boy,” he says, kissing his neck. Alexander clings to him as he gets him off, letting out soft moans and pleas. “You’re so pretty like this. Thought about having you like this ever since I laid my eyes on you for the first time.”  
  
“Daddy,” he whines, wetness all over George’s hand by now. “Need your fingers, daddy, please.”

He chuckles and pushes a finger inside of his wet heat. “Desperate boy.”

He hisses and grinds down into his finger, letting out soft groans. He curls his finger just right before adding another one, and Alexander moans out. “Daddy!”

“You’re gonna cum, baby boy? Cum, cum for me.”

Alexander holds onto his shoulder, gasping as he curls them right into his g-spot. “Daddy, p-please, need more.”

George grips into his hip rougher and nips at his neck. He sucks on his neck briefly, leaving a barely-there mark. “I said cum, boy,” he growls, rubbing his dick with his palm as he fingers him.

Alexander comes undone, holding onto him and moaning out. When his orgasm ends, he pants, gasping for air. He’s a little lightheaded with post-orgasm bliss, and George pulls away from his pants. He presses his fingers, slick with Alexander’s cum, into Alexander’s mouth. He doesn’t doubt on licking them clean.

“God, baby boy, you got me fucking soaked,” he tells him, petting his hair and kissing him again. “Kneel. You’re going to eat me out.”

“Yes, daddy,” he says, settling in between George’s legs. He unzips his pants and lets out a soft moan at the sight of his dick. It’s bigger than his — George is quite lucky with HRT — and he wants to suck it so bad. “Can I suck your dick, daddy?”  
  
George tangles a hand on his hair and hums, tugging it a little. Alexander moans; God, how does everyone he hooks up with know he’s into hair-pulling? “Of course you can, boy.” 

Alexander takes his cock in his mouth, licking the top of it. George grunts and pulls his hair again; he whimpers around his dick. “Of course you’d like to call an older man daddy,” he says. Alexander whines, going down to switch between sucking him off and licking his cunt. “Of course you’d get on your knees for me. Tell me, are you interested in me because I’m older?” He pulls him off his crotch with a yank of his hair.

Alexander doesn’t reply. He yanks at his hair again, making him make eye contact. “Answer me, boy.”

He groans. “My interest was stronger as soon as I heard you say you’re forty-two,” he replies. George lets go of his hair, and he starts licking him up again, causing him to groan and roll his hips.

After a few minutes, George moans out words in a language Alexander doesn’t know but seems to be Korean. The fact he’s rendered George back to his mother tongue makes him feel a little too proud, licking into him eagerly.

He cums after a bit and Alexander keeps licking into him, closing his eyes and pressing his tongue against his cunt, cleaning him up. George yanks his hair to pull him off, and he groans, looking up at him.

“Come up here,” he says, and Alexander gets back to his lap, on one of his legs. He kisses his cheek. “That was great. And really hot. You’ve got a talent with your mouth.”  
  
“I get that a lot,” he replies.

George rolls his eyes, shakes his head, but laughs. It’s a pretty sound. “I bet you do, baby.”

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, George rubbing circles into Alexander’s back. The meetup is probably ending, and Alexander loves how his body feels next to the older man’s.

He licks his lips. “Uh, George?” he starts, voice soft and a bit nervous.

“Yeah?”  
  
“Do you wanna go out for coffee sometime?” 

George’s eyes widen, and he lets out a quiet chuckle. “I wondered if I’d have to ask. Of course, Alexander.”

He lets out a noise, surprised, but nods excitedly. “Okay.” He gets up from his lap, and George gets up from the bed. He kisses him again, cupping his cheek with his hand.

“See you soon, George,” he says softly, excitement bubbling underneath his skin.

“See you soon, Alexander,” he echoes. He puts his boxers and pants back on, still looking a bit untidy from having Alexander eat him out. He runs his hand through the younger man’s hair and nods, opening the door.

Alexander zips his pants back on and gets out, grinning a little.

“So how was it?” is Lafayette’s immediate exclamation as soon as George is out of earshot.

Alexander laughs, takes a sip of Coke and starts talking with his friend.


End file.
